


Yours, Mine, or Ours

by Van_Go



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Will & Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Go/pseuds/Van_Go
Summary: This is based on the episode of Will and Grace, where they both hit on the same guy.





	Yours, Mine, or Ours

Yours, Mine, or Ours

Eliza came out of her room at quarter past eight and walked straight to the coffee pot. It was still warm, so John must not have been gone too long. John was a thoughtful roomie, always making a fresh pot in the morning and leaving some for Eliza. 

After inhaling enough java to start her day, Eliza put on a some dark jeans and a plain shirt. No need to dress to impress for the toddlers at Graham Wiindham Daycare. She grabbed her old, stained Doctor Who tote bag and locked up. 

“Geez louise. When is someone going to fix this old piece of junk!” Eliza grumbled to herself. The elevator finally opened and had only one occupant still inside. He was tall, with reddish-brown hair, and the most beautiful violet eyes Eliza has ever seen. He smiled like some sort of freakish morning person, no coffee thermos or wrinkled attire. In fact, he looked like he was on his way to a fancy job interview. Eliza entered, subtly adjusting her sports bra and wishing she slapped on a touch of mascara. 

“Hey.” Eliza said, internally face palming at her less than graceful small talk.   
“Oh, umm..hey! Is that from Doctor Who? I love that show! Obsessed, really!” The handsome ginger replied, pointing to her bag.  
“What? Oh, my bag. YES! I mean, yeah. I can’t wait for the new season to start. I, um..don’t think I’ve seen you around. Are you new?” Eliza blushed. She didn’t usually get nervous around a guy, but he was so frickin, frackin cute. And a fellow nerd!  
“I just moved in. I’m on the floor above you. I’m Alexander, by the way.” He replied,unnecessarily pointing up.   
“I’m Eliza. Maybe we could get together and watch the new Doctor Who. I have a roommate, but he won’t bother us. He doesn’t like that kind of stuff.” She suggested as both of them stepped out of the elevator, walking toward the exit.   
“That would be great. My coworkers aren’t into that kind of stuff, either. What about next Saturday? Here’s my number, just text me the details.” Alex smiled brightly, handing over his business card.  
“Sounds great! Well, umm...germino! Hahaha.” Eliza half laughed, half grimaced as she went through the revolving doors.

John was tired from a long day at the office, dealing with less than innocent clients and unimpressed judges. Nothing some burgers and red wine can’t fix. The doors were just about to close when a sleek leather briefcase was shoved in. The elevator opened up again and in stepped a gorgeous stranger in a dark grey, tailored suit. 

“I would have held the door if I knew you were on the other side.” John smiled at the small blush spreading on the other occupant’s cheeks.   
“I’m Alexander. You must be one of my neighbors. I just moved in a few weeks ago.” He said, straightening his dark blue tie.  
“I’m John. Did you need help setting up your place? I’ve been told I’m good with my hands.” John laughed at his own less than subtle offer.   
“I’m mostly set up, but I could use some help with my AC unit if you know anything about them. I’m pretty useless when it comes to handyman stuff.” Alex confessed sheepishly.  
“Not really, but two heads are better than one. I bet we could figure it out. I’ll bring some wine, if you order us a pizza. What about Saturday?” John said, smiling from ear to ear.  
“Oh, Saturday. I’m afraid I can’t that day. But maybe Sunday?” Alex asked, holding the elevator when John reached his floor.  
“Hot date, huh? Ok. Sunday, it is.” John winked as the doors closed.

“Oh, my god. You won’t believe who has scored a date with a major hottie!” John called out as soon as he entered his apartment.  
“What? You too! Something must be in the air, because I have a date this week too.” Eliza laughed, sitting comfortably in her fuzzy pjs.  
“Not that creepy dad from your daycare? I thought we agreed that was a bad idea.” John shuddered.  
“Uh, definitely not. I’m not that desperate. I met this guy on my way to work today. Super cute.” Eliza grinned, recalling the dream boat from this morning.  
“You dirty bird! Well, I met mine on the way home. He just moved here and needs a helping hand.” John laughed, dropping his case on the table and sitting across from his bestie.  
“My guy just moved here, too. Weird. He’s not a Doctor Who fan with red hair and a cute butt?” Eliza joked.  
“Well, I don’t know about the nerd stuff, but he is a red head and would win best ass for sure.” John answered, laughing half heartedly.  
“His name isn’t Alexander, right?” Eliza asked, taking a large sip from her beer bottle.  
“Well, fuck. You’ve asked out another gay guy! You just have no luck.” John said, stealing a sip of his roommate’s drink.  
“He’s not gay! He asked me out. You are the one falling for yet another straight boy!” Eliza yelled a little louder than she had intended.  
“Well I guess we’ll find out this weekend, now won’t we?” John huffed, storming off to his bedroom.  
“Yeah! I guess we will.” Eliza called back even though the door was already closed.

Eliza and John spent the next few days making huffy commentary under their breaths and avoiding one another. When Saturday finally came, Eliza spent the whole day trying on different outfits and discarding each one. Usually John would help her dress up for her dates, but they weren’t really talking right now. Maybe she should cancel. John was probably right anyway. Guys like Alex are more likely to hook up with someone confident and flirty like John, or her sister Angelica. 

“Hey, John I wanted to talk. I’m sorry, let’s not fight anymore.” Eliza said, knocking on her roomie’s door.   
“John, don’t be like this. Come on!” She huffed, barging into his empty room. She didn’t even hear him leave. Oh, well. It probably wouldn’t be fair to blow off Alex this close to their date.  
She put on a short jean skirt and a Dalek tank, hoping she looked sexy but still casual.   
She knocked on the apartment, nervous but also excited. 

“Oh, hey Eliza! What are you doing here?” John asked, laughing at the surprise on Eliza’s face. “Me? ME! What am I doing here, what are you doing here?” Eliza shouted, then quickly lowered her voice and pushed her way inside.  
“Do you two know each other?” Alexander asked, looking back and forth between the pair.   
“Oh, John’s my dear friend. I’ve known him for ages, you know before the herpes.” Eliza replied.  
“Joking, she’s joking. We’re roommates.” John winced.  
“Roommates? Does that mean you two are, um...together?” Alex asked, laughing at the awkward tension.  
“NO” both of them yelled.  
“You see we have a bet. Eliza thinks your straight and I told her that you're batting for my team.” John turned his attention back to Alexander.  
“Wait, that’s why you both wanted to hang out with me? I think you should leave.” Alex said, opening the door for them.  
“Well, have a good night John. Don’t wait up for me.” Eliza smirked.  
“I meant both of you.” Alex said, crossing his arms and locking the door behind them.

“Oh, well I guess you were right. Straight as an arrow.” John chuckled.  
“What? No way! He’s totally gay.” Eliza shook her head, laughing lightly.  
The two of them argued the rest of the way back to their apartment. Alexander was not amused. Well, maybe a little.


End file.
